oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Matt2cars/The 10 best episodes of Odd Squad
Okay, editorial one, here we go. THE TOP TEN EPISODES OF ODD SQUAD! Tada! Before we get in I want to mention that these are my own opinions, so you can have your own, it's alright. Also, I was lying. 11. The O Games People would go INSANE if I didn't include this episode somehow, so here it is. Plus, it deserves it! This episode is quite unique, and the locations and costumes are wonderul in it. Plus this is the episode where they really went all out on Robot Princesses. This is a fun episode to have on and it is a classic but it's not one of MY personal favorites. But it's still great. 10. Totally Odd Squad OMG,I love this episode. This is the first episode with a big reveal in it, or a back story, and I think they did a good job as this is one o the highlights o the series or me, if not just or the music , 80's headquarters, and O'Donahue who is a fantastic character, een though he isn't developed much in this episode. Plus, twist! Oh and reference to Zero Effect and foreshadowing to Undercover Olive. 9. The Briecase A brilliant episode, plus it was aired on my birthday! I considered including its sister episode, "How to Interrogate a Unicorn", but this is superior. Mainly because it's the first villain chase and Ms. O personality switch. I just think it's an important episode to the series, and not just because of the awesome reference to olive's pie hatred. 8. 20 Questions People are most likely going to give me a bad time or putting this on my list, but hey, I had to put some second season episodes on out of all the good ones, and this episode is great. It's like a better version of By the Book and explores the relationship between agents and villains. Plus the whole 20 questions dynamic is quite facisnating. Will they be able to figure out the cure in 20 questions? Lots of suspense. Plus backwards Oona is as weird as regular Oona. (In a good way) 7. Ms. O Uh Oh This is a great introductory episode for the series I think since it introduces several of the characters in a humourus way in which you get to see their true personalities. Like serious Olive who's birthday we find out. food-loving Otto, Crazy Oscar, and More. Plus it's filmed awesomley, It's got Time Sheep, and it's the only episode we find out about the mini cities. This is one of the episodes that got me hooked mainly because of it's freaky doctor who-feel time travel plot. 6. First Day This episode is a great opening to the seocnd season with a sendoff to Olive and Otto and an introduction to Olympia and Otis plus Oscar with new voice. And new headquarters. While the characters are still warming up the writing is at its top. Well deserved. 5. Drop Gadget Repeat In a tight powerful packaged sequel to 6:00 to 6:05, Tim Mckeon delivers the most bang for your 10 minutes and 32 seconds. Oona is adorably weird, and while this episode has its flaws that's made up for by how hard the agents try to get those gadgets. Ah, Time travel plots never fail to win me over... 4. Disorder in The court In this episode, OddTodd puts forth his most desperate move yet, and plays it brilliantly. We find out that Olive wants to be a Ms. O (foreshadowing), She secretly likes Soundcheck, and that orson keeps winning agent of the month.(Also foreshadowing) With new songs, awesome sets, hilarious dialoge, and partners sticking up for each other, this episode is a milestone and needs to be watched by all fans! 3. Oscar Strikes Back Oscar's final episode showing him going out in kick-butt style. maybe Oscar's leaving seems too rushed, but I feel that it works and the new rendition of Oscar is Awesome doesn't help. Plus, dark elements of MIND_CONTROL. OSCAR IS AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!! 2. Training Day oh, come on you guys you know I have to include this. This episode was for many the reason they joined the fandom. 4343434343434343434343 Whoa! sorry about that. couldn't help myself. A story arc was revealed, Olive and Otto became stronger partners, the most amazing song came out, and Olive became a stronger but more damaged person, this is easily the production team's best episode, and it is only topped by..... 1. O is not for Over a beautiful tribute to olive and otto that just wraps the whole season together. Not much more to say. Now for honorable mentions: The Odd Antidote: A great little episode and quite strange too. Dance Like Nobody's Watching: How did this not end up on my list? fine. I'm just going to call it 8 and 1/2. it's so unique and its got amazing and almost dark booby traps as well as dancing. MOUSTACHE CONIDENTIAL HOW IS THIS NOT ON MY LIST: Okay, 6 and 1/2 if not just for the amazing dialoge. Well that's it. more soon! Category:Blog posts Category:Matt's Anniversary stuff